Currently, with the development of display technologies, sizes of display devices are needed to be ever large and resolutions of display devices are needed to be ever high. As a result, loads of display devices become larger and larger, which may cause coupling capacitances between data lines and common electrodes to be higher as well. As data signals on data lines switch between a low level signal and a high level signal, coupling effect occurs on common electrodes and a degree of coupling on the common electrodes may also change. When the degree of coupling on common electrodes is severe or transits from slight to severe, problems such as crosstalk or greenish display may occur on the display device, thereby compromising display effect of the display device.